


An Ace and A Douche

by Fezzywhigg



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezzywhigg/pseuds/Fezzywhigg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Sarah in a DC universe where a young Sarah tries to put the past behind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Get Knocked Down

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay I know I took some license (okay a lot of license) with the DC television/comic universe and Chuck. The nidus of this story was in a failed prompt for a much better fan fiction writer. She encouraged me and voila! As usual with my Chuck Soup (or should I say DChuck Soup) I tried to utilize bits from the show. On the DC side? Mainly (but not all) the CW's Arrow. I hope I don't killed in the reviews for messing with that. Regardless, this was fun ;)
> 
> As always I want express my thanks to my beta, yeahokaycool, for putting up with this mess and making it better. I did tweak it a little after the beta, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: No ownership is stated or implied to the DC universe characters, shows, or comics in this work. No ownership is implied or stated with the characters of the television show Chuck. No profit is being made.

1\. I Get Knocked Down

Dammit! How did Laurel do this? Sarah was 25 miles from Starling City. She had walked east and then hitched a ride south to Gateway City to catch a bus north to Seattle. She never got on the bus and was now parked in the back seat of a state trooper's car. 

“That’s right Ms. Lance. Right where you said she’d be. No ma’am... No trouble at all…. You're welcome....We‘ll be in Starling City in 45 minutes.

________________________________________  
Previously...

As Sarah sat in Chief Detective Lance’s office, she pondered her situation. A few weeks ago, her dad, using the alias “Jack Burton”, had been picked up on racketeering charges from a cigarette smuggling job he was involved in. The con was going to be on the store owners and their illegal suppliers, but he got caught in the middle. Before he could figuratively pull the trigger, and get out with the cash, the Arrow got involved. Then things went to hell in a handbasket.

Sarah’s dad was headed to prison, and “Jenny Burton”, at 15, was in police custody and en route to juvenile services. At some point, Sarah was interviewed by a statuesque blond woman who looked more like she could be her older sister (if she had one) than the Assistant D.A. that her card identified her as.

“Hello Ms. “Burton” (she actually used air quotes!). My name is Laurel…”

“No, it’s not.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your name’s not Laurel. Your card reads “Dinah Lance, Assistant D.A.” It’s lying or you are.”

“That’s rich. Tell me “Ms. That’s-Not-Your-Name” should I address you as Jenny, Katie, Rebecca, your birth name Sarah ...or your Dad’s nickname for you, Sam?”

Sarah’s eyes grew big as saucers. A cold feeling ran down her spine as she realized that she wasn’t just poking a bear, but a Kodiak coming out of hibernation. She gulped and decided on a strategic retreat. “Sarah ma’am, thank you.”

“That’s much better… Sarah. Now let’s discuss what’s to be done with you, shall we? A friend of mine...at...Wit-Sec...has suggested...an opportunity for you. You seemed to be doing well at Meadow Branch High School in the Glades. In fact, according to school records you were one of their brightest students. In addition, there is no evidence that you were involved in your father’s dealings. So here’s the deal...”

She had been given a new surname by Wit-sec, “Walker”. She suspected it was probably just the next one on the list but she preferred to think of it as a synonym for “Strider” from Lord of the Rings, it had been one of her favorite books. She liked Strider’s quiet strength and his honor. Also, that most people didn’t know his true identity. 

The ID was surprisingly more than just an alias. It was air-tight, including a birth certificate and social security card. Sarah didn’t find this out until she decided to run.

She had picked the lock on the lockbox that her foster parents kept in their bedroom. She had just been looking for cash but took the documents as well when she found them. She didn’t feel too bad about taking the money since she left an IOU. Whether she ever made good on it was another story, but it made her feel a little better.

Sarah didn’t have much of a plan. Her dad had an old girlfriend she had got along with in Seattle. Sarah thought she would allow her to crash on her couch until she could find her mom. As she sat in the backseat behind the cage in the patrol car, she thought, so much for my plan. 

________________________________________

Laurel entered her office and spotted Sarah. “They left you uncuffed here?”

Sarah merely held up the picked handcuffs, smiled and waited for the yelling to start. It didn’t, much to her surprise. Laurel just let out a small laugh.

“He wasn’t kidding.” she seemed to say to herself. “Sarah what are we going to do with you?”

“It is the sworn duty of all officers to try to escape. If they cannot escape, then it is their sworn duty to cause the enemy to use an inordinate number of troops to guard them, and their sworn duty to harass the enemy to the best of their ability.” the girl replied.

“Don’t quote “The Great Escape” to me, you’re not the only one that likes classic movies. How long did it take you memorize that anyhow?”

 

“Not long, I’m pretty good that way.”

“Interesting… Sarah. Help me out here. Why did you run?”

“Honestly?” Laurel’s face showed no sign of guile to Sarah. That and the fact that Laurel wasn’t even upset with her per se, at least not what she was expecting. It seemed that she really wanted to help her. Maybe her dad was wrong. Maybe there were people that did things without concern for their own self interest. Maybe Laurel was one of those people. Sarah decided to take a chance. It wasn’t much of one as she wouldn’t be any worse off for it but she would let Laurel in...just a little bit. 

“Honestly.”

“Look...well...I know you're trying to help Ms. Lance…”

“Laurel. My friends call me Laurel.”

That threw Sarah even more. She looked to her left and to her right before looking directly at Laurel and trying to reason with her.. 

“Okaaay...Laurel. My foster parents are nice but staying with them is boring. And I know I don’t belong, so I just thought I would get out and try to find my mom.” 

“I actually have people working on that Sarah. I dare say they are a wee bit more capable than you. Ever wonder how I knew your aliases? In the meantime I can’t have you running off and I don’t want you to end up in Juvie. I have to agree with my friend, it would be such a waste.” Laurel seems to take a moment as her brow furrows, debating with herself, “Tell you what, stay with me. I promise it won’t be boring.”

Sarah tries again to reason with the woman before her. “Ms….Laurel. I don’t want to be a bother or a burden. I’m not a good person, and you don’t need me being associated with you.”

“Not a good person? Nonsense, I’m around bad people all day long and you're not a bad person.” Laurel says with conviction. “Sarah Walker is whoever you make her. Right now and from here forward. I think she’s a good person who belongs wherever she wants to be, and I think you should too.”

________________________________________

A week later, Sarah found she couldn’t argue with Laurel’s assertion that she would keep her from getting bored. Sarah had turned 16 on her birthday last July and now she was starting her junior year at The Blackthorne School. It was one of the last all girl schools in the state, but had resisted going coed because it was also the premier private high school in Starling City, with patronage from the city’s movers and shakers like the Queens, the Merlyns, and most recently, Palmer Technologies. In fact, Sarah had been awarded a scholarship from Palmer Technologies to cover her tuition.

In addition to attending a school with a rigorous academic curriculum, Sarah was also encouraged to participate in afterschool activities such as gymnastics for a sport and the Chess and Language clubs. She excelled at languages and was being trained in several. She also studied the violin to fulfill a music requirement.

Any other free time Sarah had was taken up by the uncle of Laurel’s self defence instructor/personal trainer Ted Grant. John Casey was a gruff bear of man in his late forties. He was a master of several martial arts (“Who do you think trained Teddy?”) and tough. 

Ostensibly, he was training her for self defense. Sarah thought he sometimes got defence and offence mixed up. He growled a lot and was hard on her, but never deprecating. Disrespectful? Maybe in a hardass kind of way, with the use of unflattering nicknames like “Wuss”, “Girly” and “Princess”. 

He said “People will say all sorts of things to throw you off. You need to recognize that, be hardened to it, and stay in control.” The severity never wavered, but she got the feeling he was developing a grudging respect for her and her ability to master his lessons.

________________________________________

Blackthorne may have been worlds away from other schools she had gone to over the years but in some ways it was just like every other school she had attended. The girls there were very sharp with their insults about her looks, particularly her braces and her hair. Sarah just felt awkward, out of place. The girls who went to school here may have been the daughters of the rich and powerful, but the treatment was the same as in the Glades. 

Sarah might have found it unbearable if she hadn’t been befriended by Olivia Sharp. Olivia was attending the school on a scholarship from the Queen Foundation for children from the Glades. Olivia was a tall girl like Sarah. She was about her age and wore her curly brown hair in a messy bun. She had hazel eyes that sometime looked blue and sometimes green unless she was angry. Then they were a dark grey. 

Currently they were looking a bit grey. “Don’t worry about those girls, Sarah. They’re afraid of me. You’ll be okay.”

“Thanks Olivia.”

“No problem. I’m from Central City but my mom and I live in the Glades now. They think everybody from the Glades is a violent psycho. Annnd I might have mentioned I’m good with knives. It’s like “The Incredibles”. They respect me because they fear me. You're not like that. That’s what I like about you. You don’t judge and you keep your cool.”

“Don’t give me too much credit, but I’ve grown up with all sorts of people from all sorts of places. I try to get to know a person first before I make an opinion...and I used to live in the Glades too.”

“How come we never met? I went to Morningside…”

“And I went to Meadow Branch. Plus, I just moved here from San Diego...”

When it became known that Sarah used to live in the Glades, the other girls just ignored her too.

________________________________________

“So where are we going Ollie?” Olivia had grabbed Sarah on a rare day with nothing going on after school. They were on a bus with a route Sarah was unfamiliar with.

“You know the Buy More down on Solomon?”

“The one on the edge of the Glades before you get to Downtown?”

“Yeah that’s the one. A friend of mine works there part time. He got me a deal on an iPad. We’re going to go pick it up.” Olivia said matter of factly.

“That’s so cool. I want to get one too. Laurel got me an internship with one of her friends at Palmer Technologies, so I’m saving up. But why do you need me to go with you?”

“Well this guy that got me the deal, I think he likes me but I just want to stay friends ya know? With you there things won’t be awkward.” Olivia thought about her friend. “Well, maybe less awkward.”

________________________________________

As Sarah and Olivia enter the Buy More through the automatic double doors, a blast of cold air overtakes them from the A/C unit in the vestibule. Sarah finds it a little disorienting and looks around the store to see which direction Olivia is headed. She sees her walking toward a counter in the center of the store.

As Sarah approaches the counter, Olivia is already engaged in a conversation with two boys. They are wearing matching green polo shirts with Buy More emblazoned across the left upper chest area and yellow nametags on their right.

“Sarah this is my friend Morgan and his friend…”

“Best friend.”

“...best friend Chuck.” Olivia finishes with a slight exasperation.

The shorter boy, Morgan (with a full beard?), steps forward and gives Sarah a hug. The tall boy’s, Chuck?, her eyebrows raise up with surprise. 

“Wow! I didn’t know people still named their kids Chuck or...Morgan.” replies Sarah, obviously blindsided by the awkward show of affection.

Chuck replies “Yeah, well my parents were sadists and Morgan was found by carnival freaks…”

“..But they raised me as one of their own. So! Olivia, come right this way, milady…”

Morgan quickly pulls Olivia to the other side of the store. “...Your iPad awaits…”

Chuck reaches over to Sarah and shakes her hand. “It’s good to meet you Sarah...and Olivia of course.” His hand is so warm in contrast to the cool air conditioned store. The warmth seems to travel up her arm and she is almost hesitant to let go. He’s slim, almost a slim as her, with broad shoulders and dark wavy hair that looks a month past due for trim, on the edge wildness. 

“Thanks. It’s good to meet you too.” 

“I’m sorry if Morgan freaked you out with that hug. He can be a bit touchy feely.”

“Well he had better be careful with Ollie...I mean Olivia.” she snarked.

Sarah has to look up to see his face, which at 5’9” was unusual for her. He was at least a half a foot taller than her. And his eyes seemed like they couldn’t decide if they were brown or green.

Chuck looks over his shoulder to see Olivia with a yellow Buy More bag in hand rebuff Morgan’s attempt at another hug. “Ollie huh? It suits her. Yeah, I hear you. She seems quite...impressive.” he says before turning back to Sarah

Chuck turns back around just as Sarah processes his description of Olivia. Her brow is furrowed. All she can think of is her braces and her frizzy mousy hair as she drops her head and feels the burning on her cheeks. Why should I care what this Chuck guy thinks?

Sarah drolly replies “That she is.”

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing, nothing...So how do you know Olivia?”

“We met at school. How do you know her?”

“Wha..Me? I don’t … I didn’t meet her until today...sort of...kinda…” Chuck sighs in defeat. “What I mean is that Morgan knows her from school too and he talks about her all the time so I feel like I know her. And when I say all the time, I mean all the time!” His eyebrows shoot up and giggle slips out of Sarah.

She is rewarded with a blinding smile as he continues. “Morgan and I play Call of Duty online and Olivia drops in sometimes to play on our team and we talk over the headsets. Morgan usually dominates the conversation. I guess he doesn’t get a chance to talk to her much at school.”

“Anyway when she and Morgan set up the plan for her to pick up her iPad, she mentioned she was bringing this cool girl with her, a friend of hers. Morgan said Olivia was smart and funny so I switched my schedule around to give Morgan some moral support. Today is the first time I’ve met her.” 

“Well she is smart and funny,” Sarah agreed. “And that cool friend of Olivia’s must have bailed because I’m the only friend she brought with her.”

“Coulda fooled me,” was his only reply before Olivia strode up with anxiety painted all over her face.

“Sarah! Look at the time! We’ve got to get going or you’ll be late for that thing you’ve got to do and get in big trouble! See you Morgan, thanks. See you Chuck.” And Olivia hustles Sarah through the Buy More and out its front door.

Morgan just stares at the retreating forms of the two girls. “Dude! I think she digs me!”

Chuck just smiles and shakes his head. Morgan, ever the optimist. “ So... Morgan...tell me about Olivia’s friend…” 

________________________________________

“So what was that all about?” Sarah asks as they slow their walking speed down.

“He’s not following us, right?”

Sarah looks back to see Morgan at the front door of the store, turn and go inside.

“Morgan wasn’t giving me a deal on the iPad. It was a gift. A “friend gift” is what he called it. Then he wanted to give me a hug. I like Morgan...sort of... but I was afraid he was working up to asking me out or something. I needed to get out there.”

“Chuck said you met him at school?”

“I know Morgan from when I went to school in the Glades. He lives in my neighborhood with his mom but I don’t see him much now that I go to Blackthorne. We mainly just keep in touch online.”

“Chuck seems...nice.”

“Yeah, he does. I’ve never met him in person but we’ve talked when I would play Call of Duty with him and Morgan online. Morgan says he’s some sort of computer genius. I don’t know about that but he is kinda cute.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“Yeah..Hey...Hey! I see that look. Don’t you even think about it. Glades boys are no good…”

“You just said he was nice.”

“You know what I mean. Did you see where Morgan and Chuck work? If they're lucky they will keep those jobs but that’s the best it’s ever going to get for those guy’s. You and me...well we’ve been given a chance to do better, be better than that. Trust me, and you should know, nothing good ever comes out of the Glades.”

Sarah just looks over her shoulder at the Buy More before they get to the bus stop, considering her friend’s advice.


	2. But I Get Up Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah has some choices to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks again for yeahokaycool for the beta work. You’re the best. And apologies for any post beta tweaking (all mistakes are mine).

2\. But I Get Up Again

 

Sarah’s favorite part of the Blackthorne school curriculum was dance. Which surprised her. She had never had any training, and quite frankly, wanted to avoid the embarrassment of gyrating in public. 

Dance at Blackthorne was so different though. She would never have thought that would be true but it turned out it was the one time that she felt the most herself. She thought Jazz was the most fun but appreciated ballet for its athleticism and precision. That was until she took a two week intensive class on ballroom dancing.

A group of dancers from the Starling City Dance Company had volunteered their time to the school as part of an outreach to the communities program in Starling City. Sarah was hesitant at first.

“What do you think Ollie? I’m just a string bean with frizzy hair. What if I mess up in front of the other girls?”

“Okay, just shut it Sarah. You always get this way. First of all since your Aunt Laurel…”

“You know she’s not my Aunt.”

“Yeah, I know she’s not your Aunt. Jeez. It’s easier for me to think of her that way. Besides she takes better care of you then some mothers I know, even with the late nights. And she still takes time to talk to you almost every day right?”

“Yeah?”

“Right, as I was saying... before I was so ruuudely interrupted.” Sarah just smiles. “First of all since your benefactress...is that better?”

“Not really.”

“Guardian?”

“Closer, I guess.”

“What evs. Since Laurel got you that make over, you’re certainly no “string bean with frizzy hair”...”

“You sure about that? I’m not so sure…”

“Trust me.” Sighs “Second, you and me can collectively kick the asses of all the girls in this place, so no worries.”

When Sarah takes the hand of the young man from the dance company she looks over to Olivia and says “Here we go”. Later Sarah would reflect that it was like a roller coaster ride. A lot of nervous anticipation, followed by exhilarating fun that was over too soon.

________________________________________

“Hey.” Laurel calls to Sarah as she grabs a cup of coffee. Laurel moves through the kitchen to the breakfast bar and sets it down next to its matching cup in front of Sarah. 

“Were you always a coffee drinker or have I been teaching you my bad habits?”

“Late night, huh?”

“Yeah, seems to be par for the course for me lately.” Laurel hides a small frown behind her cup as she takes a sip.

“Yeah..I mean no. No, my dad was a coffee drinker. I’ve probably been drinking it since I was 12 or so.” Sarah takes a sip of her coffee. “How are things going by the way?” 

Laurel knew all too well what Sarah meant. “Well, I’m not on the case anymore due to a conflict of interest.” Sarah fills in “because of you”. “But from what I hear, he’s been working with the FBI so he’s likely to get a reduction in his sentence and better accommodations. I’m sorry Sarah. I wish I could do more.”

“It’s okay. Dad knew this was always a possibility. I did too, which is why I was trying to get out of that life believe it or not.” 

“It’s hard when you see your parents are just human too.” Laurel muses. “But you know what? Let’s talk about something fun.”

“Okay.”

“You know my friend Oliver.”

“Yeah…”

“Well he got us tickets to the Starling City Casino Night Charity Ball at the Ambassador's Club. Isn’t that exciting!?”

“Laurel that sounds like fun for you and Oliver but…”

“The best part is that it’s a family affair. All the kids will be with their parents. You can hobnob with your friends at the charity event of the season in the lap of luxury!”

“I really only have one friend Laurel, Olivia. And she isn’t going. Trust me.”

“Sarah...Remember what we talked about before you came to live with me? Sarah Walker can be anyone, go anywhere. Just come out and give it a try. Besides it will give you a chance to meet Oliver.” Laurel winks. “I know you want to. You can bring Olivia too. It’s going to be so much fun.”

Sarah reluctantly agrees. And Laurel is right, she is curious about Oliver. Sarah has never met him but Laurel talks about him all the time. Apparently they have been friends since high school. As she goes to call Olivia about Casino night, she absently wonders what it’s like to share the same first name as one of Starling City’s most notorious men.

________________________________________

Casino night,

Olivia knocks on the door. Laurel opens it and let’s her in. She is dancing on one heel with its mate in her one hand while trying to put her earring in with the other.

“We’re still getting ready Olivia. Just have a seat in the living room. You look great by the way.”

“Thanks Ms..”

“Upp.”

“...Laurel. My mom was so excited that I was going she went out and got me a new dress and shoes. I feel like I’m going to the prom, or at least what I think it would feel like. She told me to thank you and Oliver for the invite too.”

Laurel notices Olivia’s makeup and the braided hair do. She is wearing a knee-length black dress with pearl inlay and a matching clutch. It has spaghetti straps but a modest bust line. Her height is accentuated by black hose and black kitten heels.

“Trust me if any pictures of you tonight get out, you’ll turning down prom invitations left and right Olivia.”

Olivia just blushes. “Thank you Laurel.”

Olivia notices a wobbling blur of blue out of the corner of her eye.

“Hey Olivia!. you look really nice.”

“Thanks Sarah. You don’t look so bad yourself. Even if you seem a little unstable in those shoes.”

Sarah was wearing a blue cocktail dress that had a ruched waistband and a sweetheart bodice covered by a sheer boat neckline with rhinestone in interlocking celtic designs. Silver strappy high heeled sandals and a clutch matching her dress to complete the outfit.

“I was going to complain about my strapless bra but at least I can walk in my shoes.” Olivia snarked.

“Yeah, well I’m sure I’ll get the hang of them. They were just too cute to pass up.”

Laurel on the other hand was dressed in a form fitting black dress with matching Louboutins. She complimented the look with diamond earrings and a matching pendant.

“You two look great. Our Chariot awaits ladies and last reminder: have fun.”

As they entered the limousine both girls noticed that the mysterious Oliver was not to be seen. “Oliver had something come up, he’ll meet us at Casino Night.” They were disappointed, but were intrigued that this mystery man could afford such luxurious transportation for just one night.

Once they were escorted to their table Olivia nudged Sarah. 

“All the rich and famous will be here tonight. I’m so excited. Look...there is Mr. Palmer…”

Sarah saw noticed his date was a petite blonde woman wearing ridiculously high heels with a grace she hoped she could master one day.

“...with his vice president Felicity Smoak. I want to be successful like her one day….and there ...there are the Stephen and Mary Carmichael. They own one of the biggest tech companies in the state. I heard their company, the Orion Group, has a whole Apple/Microsoft thing with Roark instruments. And..look there is Oliver Queen.” Olivia pointed.

“He looks dreamy.”

“Yeah he does.” Olivia agreed. “You know he’s considered one of Starling City’s most eligible bachelors. Too old for us but maybe he has a little brother...oh my god, oh my god...he’s coming this way!”

Oliver Queen steps up to Laurel and kisses her on the cheek. “Sorry I’m late.”

Sarah and Olivia just gape.

“Girls! It’s not polite to stare. Sarah, Olivia this is my friend Oliver. Oliver this is Sarah and her friend Olivia.”

Sarah gives Laurel a look. “Your friend Oliver is Oliver Queen?...I mean, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen.” Sarah shakes his hand.

“Please, call me Oliver.” His gaze shifts to Olivia. “Olivia...what’s your last name? You look like someone I used to know.”

“Sharp!...um excuse me. Olivia Sharp. My mom says I look like the Hawke side of the family though.”

Oliver’s eyebrows shoot up but quickly return to a neutral expression. He holds his arm out for Laurel. “Shall we?”

Laurel takes Oliver’s arm. “Girls, here are some gaming chips. Oliver and I are just going to talk and mingle. Have a good time.” Sarah and Olivia just watch as the two start talking to small groups of people.

“So..wow.. Oliver Queen. How about that, Ollie. What did you think of your namesake?”

“Namesake? Really Sarah? Eww...although he is attractive, but I really got a uncle-ally vibe more than hot guy vibe from him.” 

“Or maybe he’s too old. Anyhow let’s go have some fun and see who’s here our age.”

Later at the craps table, Olivia has left her side to try some roulette. Sarah notices a shadow to her left. A dark haired, blue eyed boy has appeared. He is a few inches taller than her and his custom tailored tuxedo does nothing to hide his fit form. It is his confidence that impresses Sarah though.

“Hello my name is Damian…”

“Sarah…” she throws… a one and a two...

“Three wins.”

“Sarah Walker.”

“Okay..Sarah. Would you care to dance?”

Damian and Sarah approach the dance floor, where a waltz is playing. Sarah places her right hand in Damian’s and his left finds her hip rather quickly, almost possessively. A chill runs up her spine and not the one she was expecting from an attractive guy. It is a cold feeling, almost mechanical, as they begin to dance. 

Damian leans into whisper as they dance “So...I saw you with Oliver Queen. Obvious but necessary I suppose….but why, Sarah? Why not go by your real name? I do.”

Sarah begins to stumble a bit as the chill she felt earlier becomes more intense. 

“There is no shame in it. As for our parents...be proud. They were part of the League. In fact I think we would make a good alliance because of it.” 

Whoa...whoa! What is going on?

“Excuse me… May I cut in?”

Sarah’s gaze goes from the floor to the new voice with a start. And then she looks higher.

“Chuck?!” “Pardon me?” Sarah and Damian reply in unison.

“I said may I cut in?” Chuck repeats, wondering if he mumbled the first time.

“Art...Sarah…?”

“It’s okay Damian if you don’t mind. Chuck is an old friend of mine and I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Not at all...Sarah. We’ll catch up later ...yes?”

“Absolutely. I’ll see you later.”

“Oh thank god Chuck that was getting awkward!” Chuck takes her right hand and lightly touches Sarah’s lower back and quite simply sweeps her off her feet. Sarah feels as light as feather as they dance.

In response to the unasked question, Chuck replies “My mom. She believes that a gentleman should be well rounded and dancing is part of that. I like what you’ve done with your hair by the way. You look really good.”

Sarah is quite enjoying herself in Chuck’s arms but allows her mind to catch up.

“Chuck! What are you doing here?”

“Well my shift at the Buy More ran a little late…”

Sarah scrunches her nose in (to Chuck anyhow) the most adorable way “Chuck, you shouldn't be here. You could get in trouble.”

“I shouldn’t be here? Get in trouble?”

“I’m flattered of course but you know there is no one from the Glades here. You’ll stick out like a sore thumb.”

Chuck stops on the dance floor. “So wait a minute. Just so I’m clear. You think that because I’m from the Glades, I shouldn’t be here. That I’m not good enough. That I...what?.. crashed Casino Night? To see you?”

‘Yes..no..I don’t know. Look I don’t think I belong here either but I’ve been given a new start. An opportunity….”

“...to hang out with guys like Damian? Is that what you want?” Chuck pinches the bridge of his nose before continuing. “Look, all I wanted was to have a dance with this cool girl I knew. That was it. It looks like I was wrong on both counts. Not cool and obviously I don’t know you. I don’t know if I want to, if all you're interested in are guys like Damian Wayne.” Chuck turned and left the dance floor as Olivia came up to Sarah’s side.

“Was that Chuck Bartowski? What just happened?”

“I wish I knew.”

Just then Damian comes up to the girls. “Sarah, I’m sorry we didn’t finish our dance.” He hands her a slip of paper. “I would like to finish our...conversation as well. My father has been called away and I must accompany him so...please... give me a call…” Olivia's eyebrows shoot up as Damian actually winks and leaves.

“You were dancing with Damian Wayne?! Sarah he’s so hot. And he gave you his number. You. Need. To. Call. Him. I am never leaving your side again.”

“Oh boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now what? Okay so even if Sarah didn’t know Oliver was Laurel’s Oliver, Olivia sure would have ;) Thanks for rolling with it.


	3. You're Never Gonna Keep Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks for the reviews and favoriting of this story. Thanks to yeahokaycool for her outstanding beta work and not yelling at me for the post beta tweaks.
> 
> Disclaimer: No ownership, implied or claimed, is made to the television show Chuck or characters from DC Comics and the Arrow television show. No profit is being made.

3\. You’re Never Gonna Keep Me Down

 

Later that night after the Casino Night Ball in Sarah’s room.

 

“So, Olivia, did you ever wonder why I live with Laurel instead of my parents?”

“Yeah but I figured that was your story to tell, you know. None of my business. You never asked me about my family you just accepted me for who I am.”

“Well the reason I stay with Laurel is that my dad got into some big trouble and I don’t know where my mom is. She left a long time ago…”

“Same with my dad. Apparently he knocked my mom up with me and disappeared. It sucks.” Olivia says with a frown.

“Laurel’s trying to help my dad and she’s protecting me from that mess.” Sarah continues. Close enough to the truth.

“Okaay...so what’s that got to do with Damian Wayne? And let me just add, hot,rich Damian Wayne who just gave you his number. You acted kinda spooked before.”

“No one is supposed to know who I am, Olivia, but Damian knew things about me he shouldn’t. It scared me. I was starting to freak out and then Chuck showed up.”

“Yeah what was up with that?”

“He crashed the party. He even recognized me. Me after the makeover and wanted to dance with me. I know it’s crazy but it felt so good dancing with him, I forgot I was freaking out.”

“Uh oh…You do not want to go there Sarah.”

“I know...I know and I told him too. But he thought I was interested in Damian because he’s rich and not him because he’s from the Glades. I was really just trying to keep him out of trouble…”

“And tell him you're not interested in him because he’s from the Glades…”

“But that’s not true! I think I like him. It’s just so messed up. Plus this thing with Damian is really bothering me.”

“Don’t worry Sarah, we’ll figure it out.”

“Well if we don’t I’m going to have to tell Laurel but I’m not sure she would believe me. I almost don’t. The son of Bruce Wayne, millionaire, somehow knows me, a nobody, and my past without ever having met me before?”

“You did say it was big trouble.”

“Not that big. And why would a rich teenager from another city know anyway.”

Olivia’s forehead wrinkles before her eyes open with excitement. “Hey! I know someone who could find out. By all accounts he is awesome at getting information, some say unstoppable but you're not going to like it.”

“What?”

“There's this guy Morgan knows. Some hacker that goes by the name of the Piranha…”

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

“Nope...nope, but heres the hard part. Whatever Morgan knows Chuck knows. It’s a thing with those two. Are you okay with that?”

“I guess. I don’t think Chuck likes me anymore and anyhow I shouldn’t be worried what a boy from the Glades thinks anyhow, right?” So why do I?

Olivia snaps her fingers. “Got it. I’ll ask Morgan to do it for me. That way Chuck will think it’s just your overprotective nosey friend asking.”

“Thanks Ollie. You’re the best.”

 

________________________________________

 

Monday, after school at The Blackthorne School,

“Eww you smell!” Olivia pushes Sarah as they exit the school.

Sarah laughs. “See you Ollie”.

Olivia heads to her bus stop and Sarah to a waiting car provided by Palmer technologies. Sarah is sweaty and dirty and she is pretty sure she reeks if Olivia is to be believed. Her shins hurt, even though she was wearing guards, from the kicks she received in practice. She’s not altogether sure some of them weren’t on purpose. But hey she’s starting forward, so she’ll deal with it.

“Hey Sarah.” A tentative voice to her right catches her and she looks down. He’s sitting on the steps with his back to her but he stands as she gets down to the sidewalk.

“Hey Chuck. What...what are you doing here?”

Chuck shoves his hands in his pockets and slouches a little, looking shorter than usual. His eyes focused on her feet for some reason.

“Listen...Sarah…” His eyes look up and pin her. They are dark and green with the gold flecks reflecting in the setting sun.

“I came to apologize for my behavior on Saturday. I treated you crappy and I’m sorry. I realize you were trying to look out for me. And...and it’s none of my business who your interested in. I’m really sorry...again. I hope we can still be friends but I understand if you feel differently.”

As usual in the presence of Chuck Bartowski, Sarah’s tongue seems tied. “Friends?”

“Friends...if you want to be.”

_Yes, absolutely. I wish it could be different but it can’t. Can it? Whatever, I really like you Chuck._

“Okay.”

“Great!” Chuck smiles the brightest most attractive smile Sarah has ever seen, grabs her hand and shakes it and holds it for second longer then he should to be friendly but Sarah doesn’t even notice. Chuck suddenly breaks off the handshake. “Crap I’m late for work.”

“I can give you a ride if you need one. You’ll never make it back to Glades on time taking the bus.”

“It’s okay I’ve got Morgan’s bike.” Without thinking he gives her a hug but all she can think about is how gross she is. He sprints off to the fast looking red motorcycle parked on the street. Sarah is so lost in thought, as Chuck whizzes by and Sarah gets in the car, that she totally misses the disparity of a boy from the Glades riding a 2014 Ducati Diavel.

 

________________________________________

 

Text message to Sarah’s phone, Tuesday morning before breakfast,

 **Copier, guidance office.**  
**type in 24825 on the**  
**keypad and press enter**  
**\- P**

What the hell?

________________________________________

“Olivia, I’m telling you this is it. I got this cryptic text that seems to be from Damian Wayne. But why sign it “P”? Look for yourself. Is it possible this is from the Piranha?”

“This is too crazy! Sarah I think you’re going to get some answers. Come on let's go find that copier.” and they rush to the guidance office. As they arrive, Ms Stein, the economics teacher, leaves the office.

“Hold up Ollie.” Sarah grabs Olivia’s arm. We’re going to need an excuse just in case.”

“No problem Sarah I got it covered. Get in there.”

Sarah practically attacks the machine. “May I help you Ms. Walker?” Olivia steps up “No, Ms Jones, we’re just picking up the original Ms. Stein left behind.”

“I don’t remember seeing Ms. Stein at the copi…”

“Got it. Lets go Ollie.”

“Thanks Ms. Jones!”

Olivia can hardly contain herself as they leave the office. “Okay, spill Sarah what does it say?”

“Take a look at it yourself but it says he’s more messed up than either of us. I will admit to feeling sorry for myself but not anymore. You know Ollie we worry about getting out of here and doing better than our backgrounds but this guy is the heir to millions and it doesn’t help a bit.”

Olivia scans the documents “You said it Sarah.” Suddenly Olivia is at a loss for words.

“One more thing Ollie.” Sarah grabs the papers and runs back to the office, returning a few minutes later. “Paper shredder” is all she says.

________________________________________

Later that night,

Bzzz Bzzz…

 **More info. Need to talk.**  
**meet at Blackthorne parking lot**  
**in 20 min.**  
**\- P**

Okay. That’s odd. I don’t need to know any more.

Not knowing how to reply to the text , Sarah thinks “I’ll just slip down there and let him know to stop any more investigation.”

________________________________________

As Sarah gets to the school, she heads to the parking lot as instructed. It took her longer than the 20 minutes but she still had a few tricks up her sleeve and Laurel was out. She noticed some movement in the dark corner of the lot and headed in that direction.

A bit cloak and dagger…or slasher movie!. Suddenly she wished she had Ollie with her or at least told someone where she was going. But she wanted to put this to rest without involving anymore people. She didn’t owe him anything but she felt bad about the prying and wanted to protect Damian’s reputation.

“ Artemis…” A figure with a black hood and a mask materialized from the shadows.

“Ahh!” Shit, shit, shit!

“I see you have engaged the Piranha's services. What, you didn’t feel you could trust me?”

“What?! Who are you? What are you talking about? Who is Artemis?”

“Must we play games Artemis? I know your lineage. I know you are training with the Arrow. I saw you the other night. My only question is are we to be in an alliance or adversaries.”

As the hooded figure was blathering on, Sarah was looking for an escape. She assessed her surroundings and willed her training back into her memory. The figure did not seem to have any weapons and if he did (it was definitely a masculine voice under that hood), he didn’t seem too pressed to use them. She was about 15 feet from him with her back to the street but the street was relatively empty. Damn nice school in a damn quiet neighborhood!

With a bolt Sarah started for the street believing it to be her best option, but the hood cut her off.

“Adversaries it is then.” There was almost a glee in the voice. It sent a chill down her spine. Fist, fist, kick. Sarah blocked the punches but took a glancing blow with the kick. Unexpected to the Hood she moved in and struck with a punch she had been working on in her study of Jeet Kune Do. The Hood staggered but was able to sweep her legs and cause her to fall to the ground.

Sarah rolled away as a small staff appeared in her adversary’s hands. She waited for the swing and impact. Instead she heard another voice slightly deeper say with an icy tone “No!”

Suddenly her attacker was tackled and two bodies rolled on the ground. The Hood broke free and stood ready to strike his attacker.

Clarity returned to Sarah as she recognized her ally. “Chuck!”

* “No one strikes the grandson of the demon. So, you have involved a commoner Artemis. It is a grave mistake . You should know there are no courtesies to anyone outside the League.”

Sarah doesn’t hesitate as she rushes and attacks the Hood with a flurry of punches and kicks. Chuck rouses himself and enters the fray. Together they fall into a pattern of defense and attack and seem to be wearing the Hood down. His words seem to indicate otherwise.

* _ **” You dishonor the code Artemis, working with this commoner. I will punish you with his death.”**_

* _ **”Shut the hell up weirdo. My boyfriend and I are going to kick your ass!”**_  
(* Dari/Persian)

Chuck, surprised by Sarah answering in the same language as their attacker, is taken off balance. It is all the opening the Hood needs as he viciously strikes Chuck in the ribs as a sickening crack is sounded and scream, followed by a moan leaving his lips. The Hood abandons his staff to hit Chuck in the face but Chuck partially blocks the attack. As he slips into unconsciousness Chuck is grabbed by the Hood, who raises him to strike a killing blow.

* _ **“ Dog, prepare to die”**_

Out of nowhere the Hood is struck with an arrow that seems to act like a taser.

“Stand down, grandson of Ra’s al Ghul!” The Arrow approaches the stricken Hood and starts to whisper something terse in his ear. A blond figure Sarah recognizes as the Black Canary approaches her.

“Are you hurt? How is your friend?’

“I’m fine. Just shook up, but Chuck looks pretty bad.”

The Black Canary stoops and examines him. Speaking to no one she says ”Yep, looks like a few broken ribs and a concussion...Roger that.” She then turns her attention to Sarah. To Sarah’s surprise she addresses her by name.

“Sarah an ambulance is on the way. Go with your friend Chuck, make sure to call his parents…”

“I don’t know his parents. I think they live in the Glades somewhere…”

“Really? You don’t know…. No problem, I’ve got this . Looks like you and your friend will have a lot to talk about when he wakes up. The Arrow and I will take care of this mess.”

Sarah looks around at a sight best suited for graphic novels and asks “What exactly is “this mess”?”

“Apparently it’s a case of mistaken identity but…” The Black Canary looks to where the Arrow and their attacker have gone “...it looks like it’s been taken care of.”

“Well I’d hate to be that girl.”

The sounds of sirens shriek and grow louder.

“From what I saw you and Chuck, did pretty good. There’s the ambulance. Get your boy taken care of.”

Sarah blushes. My boy, I like the sound of that.

________________________________________

“I got here as fast as I could Sarah! What in the world is going on?”

Sarah had just finished giving her statement to the Starling City police officer as Laurel entered her exam room in the Emergency Department at Westside Medical.

“Laurel I’m so glad to see you!” She rushes and gives Laurel a real hug. Her eyes start to moisten. With Laurel here the adrenaline crash she had been holding off hits her hard.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Laurel. I didn’t tell you where I was going and Chuck...my friend Chuck got hurt all because of me.”

“It all right Sarah. Just start at the beginning...slowly..”

Sarah recounts, through less and less sniffles, her meeting with Damian Wayne, working with a hacker called the Piranha, and finally being attacked by some masked villain and there being saved by the Arrow and the Black Canary.

“She was really nice Laurel. She was tough but you could just tell she was a real person underneath the mask. I liked her. She remin…”

Bzz. Bzz.

“It’s Olivia. Can I text her back? She’s been worried about me.”

“No problem Sarah I want to talk to the police anyway. Chuck’s in room 832. You should go up and see him when they release you.”

________________________________________

As Sarah opens the door to room 832, she hears voices.

“...Ellie should be here in the morning so be prepared. I’m not sure she will even stop by the house first…”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Sarah!”

‘So you are infamous Ms. Walker.” says an older man with a kind face.

“Dad!”

Sarah jerks in recognition. “Mr. Carmichael?” She looks at the older woman with him. “Mrs. Carmichael?”

“Hello Sarah.” The woman holds out her hand. She’s blond and shorter than her husband and even Sarah but she definitely has a presence. “We’ve heard so much about you.”

“Mom!”

“Calm down Chuck.” Mrs. Carmichael winks at Sarah. “Men can be so emotional.” turning her attention to Chuck she says “Your dad's right. Be prepared for Hurricane Ellie in the morning. You’re hurt and she’s pre-med. In the mean time your dad and I are going to get something to eat. Why don’t you and Sarah catch up.”

“See you later Sarah.” says Chuck’s dad and the couple vacate the room.

Chuck’s got a petulant look on his face until he looks at her then the smile overpowers the room. His face is bruised and his torso is wrapped with bandaging but to Sarah he looks magnificent.

“Sarah, I’m so glad you came by. Are you okay? No one told me how you were. I’m sorry about my Mom and Dad.”

Sarah just returns his smile and drinks in the babbling. She is so glad he is awake and talking and seemingly doing well, she can hardly stand it. She remembers the Black Canary’s words “Looks like you and your friend will have a lot to talk about”.

“Sooo...I take it you don’t live in the Glades…”

As much as Sarah liked Chuck, she apparently didn’t know too much about him. Carmichael was a professional alias for his family. Since they did a lot of top secret security work and R&D (Olivia had missed that) in addition to the software side of the business, it had been decided long before they had kids that they would protect their privacy. The alias was just one of the ways. Another was that Chuck’ sister (he had a sister!) and he were home schooled by the best tutors. Chuck used the family name “Bartowski” because he had been taught to be proud of who you are.

Even though they were well off, his parents wanted him to know what it was like to work and know the value of a dollar. Chuck had known Morgan literally since the day they were born. Morgan’s mom and his had shared a hospital room and their friendship had transferred to their boys as well.

“Morgan got me the job at Buy More.”

“So he keeps your motorcycle for you too?”

“Oh no. That’s his. In his name and everything. We just agreed to share it, that way my parents don’t know about it. You see my mom worries...I know...she looks and acts very cool but when it comes to her kids...well she can freak out a little. I think it’s where Ellie gets it from. I hope you get to meet her. Ellie that is...I know you met my mom. Annd I usually don’t run on out the mouth but you make me nervous.”

“I make you nervous?”

“Yeah well I knew you were cool and talented from what Olivia had said when we would play online and I really liked talking to you when we met at the Buy More.”

“Even with the frizzy hair and the braces?”

“Oh that didn’t bother me. Besides, have you seen me?”

_Oh yeah!_

“I had hoped we could talk some more maybe meet up somewhere but Olivia said you weren't interested so I didn't try.”

_That girl deserves a punch so much._

But then I saw you at Casino Night dancing with Damian Wayne. Truthfully, I noticed Damian Wayne dancing with a beautiful girl. No big deal for that guy. Same thing different day but when I realized it was you I was just so excited. I had to talk to you so I cut in, but you were so disappointed in me. I just assumed you were embarrassed to be seen with me and mad that I cut in.”

“For the record I was worried about you, not disappointed or embarrassed. Damian had just told me something that threw me. The rest of that conversation was me listening to and acting on bad advice when I should have known better. We never did finish our dance by the way.”

“Yeah…maybe we can do something about that someday.”

“Maybe…” Sarah, slightly embarrassed at the implication, changes the subject.

“So what about tonight? How did you know where I was? I doubt you go by Blackthorne late at night very often if ever.”

“Can...can I just say how impressive you were taking on that bad guy like that! You wiped up the floor with that guy!”

“Uh..nice try but I was in a bad way until a certain someone showed up.”

“Not gonna let that go huh?”

“Nope.” she replies with an exaggerated ‘puh’ on the end.

“Well remember that hacker Olivia contacted? He contacted me and said that maybe he was being a showboat with that information you two wanted, and maybe it had put you at risk.”

“‘He’ said that huh?”

“Yeah and he told me that he had put a trace on your cell and had noticed you were in an odd spot and asked if I could check on you.”

“Did ‘he’ now. Well I’m not sure whether to be mad at the stalking or glad that he sent you.”

“I think I can speak for him in saying he holds you and your privacy in the utmost regard.”

“I see.” I’ll let you have this for now Chuck. “And you were pretty good with that hood guy too. Thank you.”

“Well you know, overprotective mom in the security business. I might have picked up a thing or two. But that didn’t work out too well, two broken ribs and a concussion”,

He really had made a difference in fighting off the Hood but Sarah could tell he really didn’t think he had helped that much at all.

Chuck, apparently not to be deterred, returned to the question of the dance. “So Olivia says that Blackthorne has a big holiday formal?”

“They do but I’m not sure if I’m going. No one has asked me.” Sarah mocked sighed. She was quite pleased with her teasing until Chuck replied.

* _ **”Sarah Walker may your boyfriend have the privilege of escorting you to the holiday formal?”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s doubtful I will return to this universe but it was fun. Thanks for the reviews. Chow!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is new for me, chapters that is. So we’ll see how it works out. I’m not sure the chapter titles really work with the story but I really wanted to use the lyrics from Tubthumping since it was in Chuck vs. The Cougars


End file.
